Eottokhae?
by chanbubble
Summary: this is my first hunhan fanfic (sorry if theres too many typos) do not copy paste without permission and no SILENT READER please! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title : Eottokhae? (PART 1)

Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun

Other cast : All EXO's member

Genre : Friendship,sad

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Hai, ini FF HunHan (Sehun Luhan) pertama yang aku buat. Maaf jika ada kesalahan di ceritanya dan banyak typo, no COPYCAT and SILENT READERS pls! Thanks and enjoy~

"_Aku menyukainya. Tapi orangtuanya tidak menyukaiku" _

Anak kecil itu duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut halaman rumahnya sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri dan memandang ke rumah di sebelah.

Ia berharap temannya itu mau datang dan menemaninya bermain hari ini. Namun ia belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Dan untuk ke 5 kalinya anak itu melempar kerikil kea rah jendela kamar temannya. Berharap temannya itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Nol. Hasilnya nihil. Orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Anak kecil yang kecewa itu berdiri dan berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, namun rumah di seberang halamannya itu tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Luhan, nama anak kecil yang pemurung itu.

Sehun, nama seorang 'teman' yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu setiap hari.

Orangtua Luhan tidak perduli, mereka tidak pernah memerhatikan Luhan barang secuil pun. Luhan merasa sangat kesepian, ia salah satunya anak di dalam rumah itu namun orangtuanya bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Mereka hanya sibuk berselisih dan bertengkar setiap harinya. Terkadang melempar barang satu sama lain. Luhan kecil yang kesepian hanya bisa duduk diam, memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menutup kedua telinganya saat orangtuanya mulai bertengkar.

Sehun, seorang anak yang terlalu diprotect oleh orangtuanya. Ia tidak boleh pulang terlambat ke rumah dari sekolah, ia bahkan mempunyai seorang babysitter yang juga sama kejamnya dengan orangtuanya. Ia juga dilarang membeli permen,coklat,atau manisan yang disukai anak kecil seumurnya. Dilarang berlari-larian,dilarang main lempar cakram atau bola,dilarang ini dilarang itu. Hidupnya seperti di neraka saja, rumahnya bak sebuah penjara dengan jeruji besi yang kuat dan tidak akan pernah berkarat.

Namun, jelas orangtua Sehun masih mempunyai hati. Sehun mereka berikan seorang teman, yaitu Lay. Lay adalah anak pendiam,pemurung dan jarang sekali bicara. Itulah anak yang diinginkan orangtua Sehun sebagai teman Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak menyukai Lay, mereka tidak bisa bermain dengan benar, keduanya memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi,tidak mau mengalah. Alhasil mereka Nampak bukanlah sepasang teman, namun musuh bebuyutan.

Mengapa orangtua Sehun mengadopsi Lay?  
Jawabannya adalah, karena orang tua Sehun tidak menginginkan Sehun bermain dengan Luhan. Mereka menganggap Luhan adalah pengaruh buruk bagi Sehun karena Luhan sering mengajak Sehun bereksplorasi.

Luhan pernah mengajak Sehun bermain berburu harta karun sepulang sekolah di taman bermain. Dan harta karun itu sendiri adalah kotak yang berisi permen dan coklat, makanan favorit Luhan. Dan karena Luhan memiliki terlalu banyak, ia memberikan sebagian kepada Sehun dan bodohnya si Sehun membawa pulang seluruh manisan itu dan sepulang di rumah ia dimarahi habis-habisan.

Sejak itu, orangtua Sehun melarang Sehun bermain dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat sedih,kecewa dan patah hati. Selain ia kehilangan teman barunya yang asyik ia juga dihina sehina-hinanya oleh orang tua Sehun. Sungguh malang nasib si kecil Luhan…

KRIIING KRIIING!

Telepon rumah Luhan berbunyi nyaring, Luhan dengan cepat berlari ke tempat telepon dan mengangkatnya, berharap itu telepon dari Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Luhaaan.. ini aku Sehun!" terdengar bisikan pelan yang khas dari seberang. Luhan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, akhirnya Sehun mempunyai waktu untuk meneleponnya.

"Sehunaaaa~Akhirnya kita bisa bicara lagi!" Luhan bersorak senang

"Nde..nde.. maaf Lu, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kemarin. Orang tuaku tidak jadi pergi keluar dan aku harus menetap dirumah bersama Lay.."

"Ah, gwenchana~aku mengerti… lagipula kita bisa bermain kapan kapan kan?"

"Yap! Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Orang tuaku nanti pergi keluar kota sementara babysitterku sedang sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakt.. ah aku harap ia tidak akan cepat sembuh! Semoga dokter bisa memperlambat kesembuhannya!"

"Ta..pi.. setauku dokter kan orang yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit bukan memperlambat hun.."

"Ah iya iya terserah apa katamu lah yang penting kita bisa main"

"Benar juga, namun bagaimana dengan Lay?"

"Lay gampang, aku akan mengurusnya. Pokoknya nanti kita bertemu di taman bermain jam 4 sore ya?"

"Iya! Aku nanti juga akan membawa teddy bear kesayanganku dan beberapa permen untukmu~Maaf, coklat ku sudah habis aku makan kemarin dan aku belum minta uang untuk beli lagi"

"Tak apa, makan permen saja aku sudah senang kok. Yasudah, ini teleponnya aku tutup dulu ya?"

"Yap~sampai ketemu nantiiii" KLIK. Telepon ditutup.

Luhan melonjak-lonjak gembira sambil menaiki tangga keatas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengangkat boneka teddy nya tinggi-tinggi dan memutar mutarnya di udara.

"teddyyy~aku senang sekali! Sehun bisa main nanti.. Ah betapa indahnya hidup ini"

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk tidur siang. Ia tidak lagi mendengar lontaran kasar orang tuanya di lantai bawah, ia sudah terlalu senang.

Luhan kecil berjalan di jalan setapak di bawah pepohonan yang rindang sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan bersenandung ria. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel kecil berwarna merah muda di punggungnya, isinya adalah berbagai macam permen dan manisan, boneka teddy kesayangannya dan beberapa uang. Tak lama ia sampai di taman bermain, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu akhirnya menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Luhan langsung berlari kea rah Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sehunaaa~lihat aku bawa apa" Luhan melepas tas ranselnya dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Sehun. "Waah, banyak sekali permen…" sehun melongo melihat isi tas Luhan yang full dengan barang-barang manis.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebagian permennya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Ini untukmu, aku juga membawa beberapa biscuit hehehe"

"Kau sangat suka makan ya, tapi anehnya badanmu mungil sekali. Bahkan lebih kecil dari ku" Sehun menerima permen yang diberikan Luhan itu lalu ia menyimpannya di saku dan memasukkan beberapa ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang penjual es krim lewat naik sepeda. Bunyi bel nya terdengar nyaring di telinga Luhan, sontak anak itu berdiri dari ayunan dan menarik lengan Sehun kea rah penjual es krim tersebut. "Aku akan membelikanmu es krim!"

Sehun sudah lama tidak makan es krim. Terakhir kali ia merasakan benda lembut dan dingin tersebut adalah saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Waktu itu babysitternya berbeda dengan yang sekarang, dan pada waktu orangtua Sehun keluar kota, babysitter yang baik hati itu membelikan Sehun es krim dan menaruhnya di kulkas beberapa. Alhasil orang tua Sehun sangat marah dan memecat babysitter yang baik hati itu…

"Rasa chocochip satu!" sahut Luhan kepada sang penjual es krim. "Kau mau rasa apa hun?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. "umm.. bagaimana kalau sama saja?"

"Ah, so sweet sekali! Kau juga suka chocochip ternyata! Kita berdua memiliki kesukaan yang sama" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun lalu sang penjual es krim mengambilkan mereka dua eskrim chocochip.

Saat luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat sedih, tatapan matanya tertuju pada es krim yang dipegang Luhan. Luhan yang polos itu mendekati anak kecil tsb

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu kepingin es krim?" Tanyanya. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat berharap. Luhan kecil yang baik hati itu menarik tangan anak kecil tersebut dan membawanya ke dekat penjual es krim. "ayo pilih es krim yang kamu mau, aku akan membelikanmu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Anak kecil itu bersorak girang dan ia memesan satu es krim rasa vanilla. "terimakasih yao!" sahut anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengangguk.

"Eh, kamu tinggal di blok apa? Kok aku gak pernah lihat kamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tinggal di Blok D. Memang sih aku jarang pergi ke blok A namun tadi taman bermain dekat rumahku terlalu ramai maka aku pergi kesini haha… Kenalin, namaku Chanyeol!" Anak itu tertawa dan melambai kecil pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Namaku Luhan, dan ini Sehun" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memandangi mereka sambil nyengir kuda. "Kayaknya kalian jarang keluar rumah deh, jarang bermain bebas juga"

Luhan memandang Sehun lalu ia mengangguk pada Chanyeol. "Benar... Bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan tertawa "Tentu saja aku tahu, anak yang suka berkeliaran tidak akan sebersih kalian, apalagi Sehun. Ia terlihat mulus seperti susu, seperti tidak tersentuh! Mustahil baginya untuk tidak mendapatkan beberapa tanda alam jika ia jarang pergi keluar. Seperti aku ini contohnya" Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa luka di siku dan lututnya serta beberapa kotoran di sela jari nya. "Aku sangat sering bereksplorasi, aku sudah mengunjungi semua blok disini, sampai blok F! Aku juga sudah pernah pergi ke sungai di sampingnya, kalian tidak tahu kan.. Sungai disana airnya bersih,biru dan jernih sekali! Aku sering berenang-renang dan mandi-mandi disana dengan beberapa temanku, airnya selalu mengilap ditimpa cahaya matahari!" Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar sambil sesekali menjilat es krimnya. Luhan dan Sehun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, kelihatannya kehidupan si Chanyeol ini asyik sekali.

"Aku bisa membawa kalian kesana jika kalian mau, kita akan naik sepeda atau skateboard! Atau jika kalian ingin sekarang juga takapa,aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan jalan kesana. Serta aku juga bisa menunjukkan tempat tongkronganku dengan teman-teman sehari-hari! Anggap saja sebagai balas budi es krim ini, teman-temanku juga pasti akan bisa menerima kalian dengan baik"

Luhan sangat tertarik mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Ia ingin saja langsung mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakannya namun Sehun menghalanginya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa sekarang.. Bagaimana kalau besok sore jam 4? Kita bertemu di sini lagi, boleh kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yap, terserah apa katamu. Besok aku akan kesini lagi, jangan lupa kalian bawa sepeda ya!"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk setuju. Satu-satunya yang memiliki sepeda adalah Luhan. Sehun dulu pernah punya sepeda namun orang tuanya menghancurkan sepeda tersebut karena sejak Sehun punya sepeda, ia jadi sering jalan-jalan memutari kampung.

"Tapi aku sungguh penasaran dengan sungai tersebut…" Luhan bergumam pelan namun telinga Chanyeol yang tajam itu dapat menangkap gumaman Luhan. "Lihat pohon itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah pohon besar di sudut taman. "Jika kita memanjat sampai puncaknya sungai itu bisa terlihat jelas"

Luhan berlari kearah pohon itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sudah lama ia tak memanjat pohon. Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari di belakangnya dan Chanyeol langsung memanjat pohon dengan lincah. Tak sampai 3 menit ia sudah sampai di puncak. "Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat naik!"

Luhan mulai memanjat pohon lalu ia duduk di dahan di sebelah Chanyeol. "Ayo sehun! Sini naik sama kita" Sehun hanya diam, ia tampak bimbang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memanjat pohon…

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Luhan tersenyum menyemangati Sehun "Aku akan membantumu dari atas~"

Sehun merasa lebih percaya diri mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia mengambil langkah pertamanya dalam memanjat pohon dan perlahan-lahan akhirnya ia sampai diatas. "I did it!~"

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum senang lalu ia menunjuk ke depan. "Lihat, kau lihat biru-biru di kejauhan itu?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, apakah itu sungai yang kau sebut-sebut?"

"Yap! Lihat betapa jernihnya air disana… Dan jika kau menyusuri tepian sungai itu akan ada hutan, di tengah hutan itu ada sebuah padang bunga yang luas dan beberapa binatang kecil tinggal disana!"

Mendengar cerita chanyeol, luhan dan sehun sudah merasa tidak sabar untuk berpetualang esok hari.

Di sore yang hangat, matahari masih duduk dengan setia diatas awan menyinari dunia. Salah satu cahaya itu menimpa rambut kecoklatan Luhan. Dan menerangi senyumannya yang lebar serta milik Sehun. Luhan berada di jok depan, mengayuh sepeda dengan santai dan Sehun duduk di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang Luhan yang mungil.

Chanyeol memimpin mereka naik sepeda berwarna biru di depannya. Kakinya dengan kuat mengayuh sepeda itu menuju ke tempat yang ia ceritakan kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

Ciiiit! Suara decitan ban sepeda milik Chanyeol. Ia berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih dan biru. Chanyeol turun dari sepedanya dan duduk di tepi sungai itu. Luhan dan Sehun mengikutinya sambil memandang berkeliling, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas baju dan melompat dari atas batu kedalam sungai itu.

Tapi belum sempat mereka bergerak, dari arah kanan ada segerombolan anak seumur mereka bersorak-sorak memanggil nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh dan bersorak sambil melambai balik kea rah mereka. Segerombolan anak itu berjalan mendekat dan menyapa Chanyeol.

Ternyata mereka ini teman-teman yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satupersatu kepada Luhan dan Sehun. Ada yang namanya Kai,Suho,Kris,Baekhyun,Tao,Chen,Xiumin dan D.O

Mereka semua tampak baik dan ceria, mereka mengajak Luhan dan Sehun untuk bersama-sama berenang di sungai. Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju dan berenang bersama mereka.

Luhan bisa dibilang pengoleksi benda-benda berkilau dan indah. Begitu ia menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar ia langsung mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di dalam ransel. Di dasar sungai itu banyak sekali batu batu kecil yang berkilauan. Luhan yang baru pertama kali melihat batu berkilau itu langsung mengambilnya dan mengeringkannya lalu memasukkan di dalam ransel.

Setelah puas berenang, Luhan,Sehun, dan yang lain duduk-duduk di tepian sungai sambil bercanda. Luhan juga menemui seorang teman yang baru, memiliki hobi dan kesenangan yang sama dengannya. Yaitu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama membawa banyak permen di dalam tas mereka. Mereka bagi-bagikan dengan teman yang lain.

Setelah selesai makan permen mereka memakai baju dan berjalan kea rah hutan. Persis seperti yang digambarkan Chanyeol dalam ucapannya.

Sebuah padang bunga yang luas di tengah hutan dengan banyak binatang kecil dan serangga yang imut. Kupu-kupu beragam warna terbang mengelilingi bunga. Juga ada beberapa tupai yang mengintip di selasela semak blueberry.

Luhan si pengoleksi itu pun mulai beraksi. Ia mencabut beberapa bunga yang berwarna indah dan beberapa blueberry lalu memasukkan nya kedalam ransel. Ransel yang tadinya kempes itu sekarang jadi lebih menggembung.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Sedikit lagi dan selesailah sebuah gelang mungil itu. Luhan memandang hasil kerjanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia membawa gelang itu ke ruang tengah, ke tempat dimana Sehun dan yang lain sedang asyik menonton film sambil makan jajan

Luhan berbisik pelan kepada sehun, memintanya pergi ke ruang sebelah karena ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Sehun hanya menuruti nya dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan ke ruangan sebelah.

"Sehuna, liat apa yang kubuat~" Luhan mengacungkan gelang itu di depan mata Sehun. "aaaa~kyeoptaaaa" Sehun meraih gelang itu dan memandanginya. "Apa ini buat aku?"

"Yap~aku buat sendiri loh. Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus sekali! Terimakasih Lu~"

Sehun memakai gelang itu namun matanya menangkap suatu tulisan

"Ini tulisan apa Lu?"

"Itu… Itu adalah inisial nama kita Hun! Anggap aja ini gelang persahabatan kita"

Sehun memandang Luhan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis. Sehun memeluknya. "Ah terimakasih Lu! Aku senang sekali mempunyai sahabat sepertimu~dunia ini berubah total sejak ada kehadiranmu! Kau bak pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan wkwkwk"

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan hangat dan tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tengah.

Kini tangan mungil mereka tidak lagi kosong.

Luhan mendengar keributan saat ia baru saja membuka matanya. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan dan mengucek-ucek matanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Nah ini dia si biang keroknya sudah bangun juga" Sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi Luhan. Ibu Sehun.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan baru dapat membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memahami apa yang terjadi. Sehun sedang menangis disamping orang tuanya yang terlihat marah. Chanyeol dan kawan yang lain sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya. Rupanya ia ketiduran setelah menonton film tadi malam dan kini ia masih ada di ruang tengah rumah Sehun. Dan nampaknya orang tua Sehun pulang lebih cepat. Sungguh sial.

Ibu Sehun menampar pipi Luhan keras-keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mencolok. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak tahu ia akan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibu Sehun. "dasar anak sialan! Kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk pada Sehun kami! Kau tidak layak menginjakkan kaki disini, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hah? Membawa segerombolan kawan berandalmu itu untuk merusak Sehun kita?" Ibu Sehun melotot marah dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya bergetar menahan kesakitan di pipinya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar rumah secepat mungkin, ia berlari kerumahnya lalu masuk dan melempar ransel nya di anak tangga paling bawah. Tanpa diduga Luhan, ternyata orang tuanya sedang berada di balik tangga, melihat kepulangannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu dengan kaget.

Ternyata mereka yang selama ini Nampak careless sedang cemas menunggu kepulangan Luhan. Mereka langsung menghampirinya dan menanya apa yang terjadi. Luhan hanya bisa menangis,menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk rumah Sehun di seberang. Orang tua Luhan langsung menangkap maksudnya.

Dan adu mulut yang heboh antara keluarga Xi dan Oh itu dimulai.

Sudah 7 hari pertengkaran ini tidak kunjung pudar. Akhirnya keluarga Oh memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Luhan dan Sehun tentu mendengar kabar ini, mereka akan berpisah.

Dan hari itu, hari terakhir Sehun berada di seberang rumah Luhan. Ia akan pergi sore itu juga. Meninggalkan Luhan,pelangi mungil nya.

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Luhan di balik semak. Mereka menangis berpelukan.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tinggal Lu.. Sial sekali si Lay itu! Sebenarnya ialah yang memulai semua ini.. ia menelepon orang tuaku dan mengabari apa yang terjadi.."

"Sudahlah Hun. Lagipula kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat pena kan? Janjilah padaku kau akan mengirimiku surat seminggu sekali, kabari aku keadaanmu!"

"Ne.. aku janji lu.. aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi.."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya dan terus meneteskan air mata.

Dan tiba saatnya Sehun harus pergi. Ia melepas Luhan dan naik ke atas mobil hitam itu.

Setetes air dari langit jatuh ke hidung mungil Luhan. Ia melepas tatapan matanya dari mobil hitam itu dan berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eottokhae? PART 2

Cast: Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun

Other Cast: All EXO members

Disclaimer: Hai, ini part 2 dari Eottokhae? Part 1. Enjoy reading~jangan lupa tulis review ^^

"_Aku merindukannya, namun aku bisa apa?" _

Sejak kepeninggalan Sehun, hidup Luhan kini semakin menyedihkan. Meskipun ia masih mempunyai Chanyeol dan kawan kawan namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Luhan sudah memandang Sehun sebagai sahabat karibnya. Ia menyukai Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya.

Keadaan Sehun lebih parah lagi. Ia dibawa naik pesawat dengan orangtuanya,babysitternya dan Lay pergi ke tempat yang amat sangat jauh dari tempat Luhan. Di rumah barunya ia diperlakukan sama bahkan lebih buruk. Orang tuanya kini sedang dalam masalah, ayahnya terlibat masalah keuangan di kantor barunya sementara ibunya mengalami sebuah syndrome yang membuatnya gila dan akhirnya dengan berat hati terpaksa di masukkan ke rumah sakit kejiwaan saat umur Sehun sudah mencapai 10 tahun.

Babysitter Sehun pun sekarang sudah tidak mau lagi bekerja di tempat Sehun. Ia menginginkan biaya yang lebih mahal, sekitar 5 kali lipat dari gaji sebelumnya karena sekarang ia berada di tempat yang jauh dari kampung halamannya. Dan ayah Sehun menganggap babysitter ini juga sudah gila. Jarak bukanlah masalah untuk seorang babysitter, pekerjaannya hanyalah menemani dua orang anak laki-laki yang menurutnya gampang diatur. Akhirnya si babysitter itu mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia lebih memilih tawaran pekerjaan oleh orang lain dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi tentunya. Saat itu umur Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menginjak 12 tahun.

12 tahun di kehidupan seorang Luhan,

Orang tuanya sudah berdamai, kini mereka jarang lagi bertengkar karena sedikit-banyak permasalahan mereka sudah teratasi. Mereka sekarang sudah dapat membangun keluarga yang lebih harmonis. Luhan turut senang oleh keadaan orang tuanya yang sekarang ini, ia lebih banyak mendapat kasih sayang.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama tersebut, Sehun dan Luhan masih tetap berkomunikasi lewat surat-menyurat sampai sekarang. Setiap ia mendapat surat balasan dari Sehun, Luhan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan memeluk boneka teddy nya sambil menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas surat warna merah jambu. Setelah selesai ia memasukkannya kedalam amplop merah hati dan menyemprotkan parfum bau bunga mawar diatasnya.

Lain dengan Sehun, saat ia mendapat surat balasan dari Luhan ia biasa membaca dan membalas surat tersebut di bawah selimut setiap malam dan menerangi tulisannya dengan senter. Surat-surat yang Luhan beri ia simpan di salah satu laci meja belajarnya, terkadang ia sangat suka mencium aroma parfum mawar Luhan. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan, ia menyimpan semua surat balasan dari Sehun, namun ia menyimpannya di dalam sebuah album. Ia menuliskan semua deskripsi dan detail yang mungkin perlu dituliskan seperti tanggal pengirimannya dan tanggal pembalasan, serta waktu nya yang tepat.

Dan akhirnya, usia mereka berdua sama sama memasuki 15.

Luhan,Chanyeol, dan kawan kawan sedang asyik di halaman rumah Luhan, mereka sedang duduk-duduk dan makan bersama. Mengobrol,bercanda,tertawa seperti anak normal seusia mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju dari arah kanan di jalan di depan, mobil itu memasuki sebuah halaman rumah di seberang. Rumah yang sudah tua dan tidak ditinggali selama kira-kira 8 tahun.

Sekelompok anak-anak itu hanya membungkam melihat gerak gerik mobil itu. Saat mobil tersebut berhenti, turunlah seorang anak berumur 15 tahun sama seperti mereka. Mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dan topi berwarna hitam.

Luhan menatap anak itu lekat-lekat, ia merasa mengenalinya.

Anak itu balik menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Oh Sehun?" Luhan berteriak dan berlari kearah nya. Ia memeluk tubuh anak itu erat-erat. "Sehuna, aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu! Apakah ini nyata? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Luhan meneteskan air matanya di baju Sehun, ia sangat yakin bahwa anak itu adalah Sehun, aroma khas sahabatnya itu menusuk hidung nya.

"tidak, ini nyata" Sehun balas memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Mereka berpelukan saling melepas kerinduan. Sudah 8 tahun mereka terpisah jauh dan di hari ini, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan kesini?" Tanya Luhan, memandangi wajah Sehun yang kini sudah mulai berubah. Ia terlihat lebih tampan dan tinggi

"Hahaha, ini sebuah kejutan untukmu lu~kau ternyata masih sama saja ya, tetap mungil seperti terakhir aku bertemu denganmu" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan sambil tertawa lepas

Luhan mengenyahkan tangan Sehun dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah "Ah jangan begitu, aku sudah tidak mungil lagi kok!"

"Hahaha, terserah apa katamu lah. Btw, aku masuk dulu ya. Kelihatannya Lay dan papa ku butuh bantuan" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Luhan berjalan kembali ke halamannya dengan senyum lebar. Kawan-kawannya hanya melongo melihat kejadian yang barusan lewat di depan mata mereka.

"Kalian lihat tadi itu apa? Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Ia kembali!" Luhan melonjak lonjak kegirangan "Ayo kita rayakan peristiwa ini!"

Chanyeol dan kawan – kawan menyetujui ajakan Luhan, mereka juga sudah merindukan sesosok Oh Sehun, sahabat kecil mereka. Mereka mulai menyusun rencana

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan bersama sambil makan makan di café yang dua tahun ke depan akan diwariskan padaku?" Ajak Kyungsoo. Nenek dan kakek Kyungsoo memang memiliki sebuah café yang popular di daerah mereka. Café itu akan diwariskan ke Kyungsoo mengingat umur nenek dan kakeknya sudah cukup untuk pension, mereka mewariskan nya ke Kyungsoo karena mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang berbakat dalam hal masak-memasak dan sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Ide bagus, Sehun tidak tahu kan tentang café itu? Dan kudengar ia dan Luhan suka bubble tea, dan kebetulan sekali café mu itu menu utamanya adalah bubble tea!" kata Suho

"Wah kalian memang benar benar cerdas kawan, namun apakah kita juga akan mengajak Lay?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Lay? Coba tanya Sehun dulu, ia mau kita mengajak Lay atau tidak" ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Hey lihat, itu dia keluar dari rumah nya menuju kesini!"

Ya, Sehun melangkah menyebrangi jalan di depan mereka, menuju pekarangan rumah Luhan. "Hey, kalian! Aku sedang bebas sekarang. Papaku rupanya menyewa orang untuk menata ulang rumah ku dan sekarang aku disuruh keluar" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya langsung bangkit tanpa ba bi bu dan memeluk Sehun bebarengan dan menepuk nepuk pundaknya "Kita merindukan mu Oh Sehun! Kau kemana saja? Kita sangat sangat merindukanmu kawan, si kecil Luhan itu terlihat berbeda tanpamu!"

"Hahaha benarkah? Aku merindukan kalian juga, khususnya Luhan… Tapi pasti rasa rindunya melebihi rasa rinduku padanya" jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh melihat perlakuan temannya. Luhan hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau rasa rinduku melebihi rasa rindumu? Cih, fitnah!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun tanda mengejek.

Sehun balas menarik kulit bagian bawah matanya dan mehrong ke Luhan. Lalu Luhan menggoyangkan bokong nya di depan wajah Sehun dan akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa tawa.

"Sifat mereka dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja…" bisik Jongin kepada Suho. "Maklumi sajalah jjong~mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Haha" Suho balas berbisik dan menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Hey, sudah hentikan. Kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil, ayo duduk. Kita perlu membicarakan rencana kita" Chanyeol menenangkan suasana, Sehun dan Luhan berhenti berlari dan duduk melingkar di atas rumput bersama teman-temannya.

"Kita semua berencana ingin pergi ke café milik Kyungsoo untuk merayakan kepulanganmu dari negeri jauh, besok sore jam empat.. bagaimana? Kau bisa?" Tanya Kris kepada Sehun. "Bisa kok.. wah Kyungsoo punya café? Kok Luhan tidak bilang tentang hal itu di surat nya? Hebat sekali! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk besok…" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wah baguslah kalau begitu, iya dia diwariskan café dari kakek dan neneknya. Lumayan kan untuk ngisi waktu luang dan menambah isi dompet" Tao mengerlingkan matanya kepada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan cekikikan.

"Kau akan mengajak Lay atau tidak?" Baekhyun yang sedaritadi membungkam pun akhirnya bicara

"Lay? Kurasa iya, dia sudah lebih baik sejak babysitterku pergi dan ibuku masuk rumah sakit…"

Chanyeol yang sedang menyedot sodanya langsung tersedak. "Tunggu. Apa? Masuk rumah sakit? Ada apa? Sejak kapan?"

Sehun membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan teman temannya yang sudah terlihat penasaran. Namun tiba-tiba Lay menghampiri mereka, semuanya memandangi Lay dengan heran karena tiba tiba saja ia sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul

"Umm.. Hai semua.. Maaf mengganggu kalian, Sehun dipanggil oleh appa dan dia harus kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat dan membereskan hal lain…" ucap Lay sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung kausnya dengan jari.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu ceritamu itu dilanjut besok ya Hun? Kami tunggu, ah sudah nggak sabar nih" Kata Chen sambil mendecak kesal. "Okelah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman. Sampai ketemu besok" Sehun meninggalkan halaman rumah Luhan sambil melambai kepada teman temannya dan kembali ke rumahnya bersama Lay.

Esok sore, seperti yang dijanjikan. Mereka berkumpul di café milik Kyungsoo sambil minum bubble tea dan makan sandwich dan ice cream. "hei semua, maaf menunggu. Ini pesanan kalian! Semuanya gratis, mengingat kalian ini teman baikku" kyungsoo menaruh dua nampan diatas meja dan membagi bagi pesanan mereka. "Waah, makasih Kyung! Kau sungguh pemuda yang baik hati, kami cinta kamu hahaha" ucap Jongin sambil memukul punggung Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Jadi, kalian bicarain apa nih? Masalah keluarga Sehun?"

"yap, tepat sekali. Ternyata ibunya ini mengalami sakit kejiwaan dan ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa lalu babysitternya pergi karena menginginkan gaji yang lebih besar.. betul kan sehun?" Jelas Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu menjawabnya "Dan sejak itu pula ayahku dan Lay menjadi berubah sifat, kurasa doaku setiap malam dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Semuanya sudah membaik sekarang dan aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama kalian ini sungguh suatu berkah. Aku sungguh bersyukur, dan kuharap kalian bisa menerima kehadiran Lay di kelompok kecil kita ini ya" Sehun menepuk bahu Lay, Lay hanya menunduk karena ia malu.

"Yap, tentu saja kami akan menerima siapa saja yang ingin berteman dengan kita. Kau tidak usah malu malu Lay, coba perkenalkan dirimu? Dan kalau bisa ceritakan pula riwayat hidupmu. Hanya untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh~" Kata Chanyeol sambil melempar senyum hangat kearah Lay. Lay mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi sebelas lelaki remaja yang duduk melingkar dan memandanginya balik.

"Umm.. nama lengkapku Zhang Yixing, biasa dipanggil Lay. Aku berasal dari China lalu aku dibawa ke rumah Sehun disini.. uh…. aku suka unicorn"

Kris tiba tiba saja tersedak saat ia minum bubble teanya. "Apa? U-unicorn?"

"ne… ada yang salah?" Lay memandangi Kris dengan wajah bertanya-tanya

"T-tidak.. Hanya, hei kau seumuran dengan kita dan kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Maksudku.. lol, come on. Kamu serius?"

Teman-teman nya yang lain melirik Kris dengan sinis "Kumohon jangan hadirkan kesan buruk dihadapan Lay." Suho mendesis di telinga Kris.

"ini hanya aneh teman. Aneh! Mengapa dia masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu bahwa seharusnya ia sekarang sudah mulai tumbuh dan melihat dunia yang baru bukan tumpukan buku bergambar berisi Unicorn dan menulis tulisan aku cinta unicorn di setiap lembar buku coretannya"

"Semua yang kau bicarakan itu benar" Lay memutus omongan Kris dan seketika mereka semua memandangi Lay dengan tatapan 'wtf?'

"M-maaf jika kalian menganggapku kekanakan namun itu hobiku, menyimpan banyak gambaran unicorn dan menulis diatasnya"

Seketika suasana hening, mereka semua berusaha mencerna omongan Lay

"Sudahlah sudah tidak usah dibicarakan lagi,kita semua memang memiliki perbedaan sifat bukan?" Sehun mencairkan suasana sambil menggigit sandwich tuna nya

"Jadi.. Kau sekarang akan mulai bersekolah dimana hun? Masuk saja ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita" usul Tao.

"Iya betul, sekolah kita bagus sekali,gurunya baik baik dan suasana belajarnya pun tenang dan damai. Kujamin kau akan betah disekolah" Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya

"Ah benarkah? Oke aku akan mencoba, Lay juga masuk kesitu aja ya?" Tanya Sehun. Lay hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana rasa masakanku? Daritadi kalian diam aja nggak ada yang komentar?" sahut kyungsoo.

"Rasanya SEMPURNA!" mereka menjawab bebarengan lalu memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa.

Hari itu Sehun dan Lay sudah mulai bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan teman-temannya. Setiap berangkat dan pulang mereka selalu bersama menaiki bus sekolah, namun terkadang mereka bersama sama naik sepeda. Pagi ini Sehun dan Lay keluar dari rumah mereka lalu menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu di depan.

"Heyy selamat pagi kalian" Sehun duduk di bangku paling belakang tempat kelompoknya berkumpul. "Selamat pagi Hun" Suho menjawabnya dengan mata masih menghadap kea rah sebuah buku. "Hey, kau sedang belajar apa?" Tanya Sehun, kelihatannya Suho serius sekali membaca bukunya. "Oh ini? Ini manga, Hana Kimi hahaha"

Sehun bersandar kembali di tempat duduknya "haahh kirain buku apaan ho"

Bus itu tidak lama berhenti di pekarangan sebuah gedung, gedung sekolahan mereka. Mereka ber duabelas pun turun dari bus itu dan melangkah bersama ke dalam sekolah. Meskipun mereka satu sekolah namun kelas mereka berbeda. Suho,baekhyun dan luhan berada di kelas A. Kris,Tao,Chen dan Xiumin di kelas B. Sehun,Jongin dan Chanyeol di kelas C lalu Lay dan Kyungsoo di kelas D.

Walau begitu pada saat bel istirahat berbunyi mereka berkumpul bersama di kantin.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Sehun,Lay? Kalian suka bersekolah disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Yap, kita sangat menikmati pelajaran disini. Menyenangkan, gurunya ramah.. bukan begitu kan Lay?" sahut Sehun

"Tidak…" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "guru itu tadi menyita buku ku"

"Buku? Bagaimana buku bisa disita? Memang isi buku itu apa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"jelas saja buku itu disita, di dalam situ ia malah menggambar unicorn bukannya memperhatikan guru menerangkan pelajaran di papan tulis" ucap Kyungsoo santai sambil menyeruput es tehnya. Anak anak yang lain hanya tertawa "Lain kali jangan ulangi perbuatanmu lagi, Lay" kata Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Lay. Lay hanya mengangguk lalu ia melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun memandang berkeliling, pantas saja sekolah ini diidam idamkan banyak orang. Semuanya terlihat sempurna, mulai dari kelasnya,kantin,murid,guru,toilet semuanya sempurna. Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat setitik noda dilantai. Semua yang menghuni sekolah ini pun ramah ramah. Mereka berbicara dengan sopan dan santun serta mempunyai selera humor yang bagus.

Belum apa-apa Sehun sudah menyukai sekolah ini… tunggu, siapa dia? Sehun tiba tiba menangkap seorang gadis di tepi ruangan. Gadis itu duduk di lantai, rambutnya tergerai panjang berwarna hitam. Ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya namun.. apa yang ia lakukan di lantai?

Luhan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Sehun pun mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun lihat. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sehun. "hey… melamun ya?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu ia menoleh kearah Luhan. "Ada apa lu?"

Luhan mendengus lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah makanan di depannya. "Aku tahu kau sedang memerhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di lantai sana kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan "Iya, benar. Memangnya kenapa Lu?"

"Jangan dekati dia, aku tekankan sekali lagi. Jangan. Kau akan menyesal nanti"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya,kebingungan. "Apa? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Pokoknya jangan. Dengar kata-kataku, jika kau mendekatinya. Kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kuyakin kau akan menyesalinya Oh Sehun"

Sehun yang masih bingung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda karena Luhan sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang duduk di lantai itu. Memangnya ia kenapa? Ia terlihat normal.

Sangat normal.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Heyyoooo.. Author chanbubble kembali membawa FF Eottokhae part ke dua ini! Makasih buat kalian para readers khususnya untuk yang udah nulis review. Kalau nggak ada kalian mungkin FF ini gabakal ada part duanya mengingat thor terlalu malas ngelanjutin T^T tapi berkat ada yang nulis review minta dilanjut yaudah thor lanjutin aja hahaha xD maaf gabisa bales semuanya yang terpenting chanbubble cinta kalian semua 3

Kalian juga bisa hubungi chan lebih lanjut, ini email chan: creambubbletea yahoo . com Kirim pesan ya, nanti chan tambahin ke kontak~bye see you at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eottokhae? PART3

Cast: Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Park Hyejung (OC)

Other Cast: All EXO members

Disclaimer: Ini adalah part ke tiga dari FF Eottokhae milik author chanbubble. (penambahan cast mungkin hanya untuk sementara atau mungkin ia hanya akan hadir di satu chapter ini saja) happy reading^^

"_Ia mengacuhkan peringatanku"_

Setelah Sehun dkk menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin. Sehun berjalan di belakang mereka sambil sesekali masih melirik kearah perempuan yang duduk di lantai. Rupanya perempuan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun, ia menyeringai dibalik rambut panjangnya.

Saat perempuan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya di lantai dan pergi keluar kantin, Sehun langsung berbalik dan mengikuti perempuan itu. Perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu ia berlari menaiki tangga, Sehun ikut menaiki tangga tersebut lalu tiba tiba di anak tangga ke sepuluh perempuan itu terpeleset dan terjatuh. Menyebabkan lututnya tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun langsung menarik tangannya seraya berkata "Hey, kau tak apa?"

Perempuan itu hanya menunduk sambil memasang mimik kesakitan di wajahnya "Unft… Sakit, perih" Sehun melihat bahwa lutut perempuan itu mengeluarkan darah, sehun langsung mengambil tissue dari sakunya dan mengusap darah di lutut perempuan itu. Lalu ia memberi plester dan tersenyum,

"Sudah lumayan kan? Lain kali hati-hati ya. Untung tadi aku melihat"

"Umm.. Ya terimakasih telang menolongku!" perempuan itu tersenyum dengan manis membuat Sehun terpaku melihatnya /eak.

Sehun melirik ke arah nama dada di seragam perempuan itu, "Park.. Hye-jung ssi?" ejanya

"Ya, itu namaku… Salam kenal Oh Se – Hun!" ia balik mengeja nama Sehun lalu mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti selama ini kau berada di kelas sebelah ku, salam kenal juga Jung~"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, tidak mengerti harus bicara apa lalu Hyejung berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit kepada Sehun "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Annyeong!" lalu ia langsung berlari naik keatas tangga.

Sehun hanya berdecak, _'Anak secantik itu, coba saja aku mengenalnya dari dulu! Lembut,sopan.. Apa ia belum mempunyai namjachingu? Ah tidak mungkin pasti dia sudah punya tapi…. Ah nggak tau lagi!' _

Lalu Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju ke kelas nya

…

Hari itu Luhan,Sehun dkk tengah berkumpul di café milik Kyungsoo sambil minum bubble tea seperti biasanya. Mereka sedang asyik berbincang bincang, sementara Luhan dan Sehun duduk di paling pojok, sedang ber selca ria.

_Kling Kling_

Pintu café terbuka dan terdengar bunyi lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu tersebut. Semua nya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, begitu pula Kyungsoo ia sudah berdiri bersiap menyambut nya dan melayani namun ia segera duduk kembali.

Sehun menyadari bahwa yang datang itu ternyata Hyejung, Park hyejung. Ia bingung ketika melihat teman temannya malah mengacuhkan Hyejung, apalagi Kyungsoo. Ia seharusnya menyambut Hyejung dengan ramah, namun tidak. Ia malah duduk kembali di tempatnya membiarkan Hyejung yang berjalan sendiri ke kasir.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Itu ada pembeli bukankah kau seharusnya melayani? Itu kan juga teman sekolah kita" kata Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "biarkan pelayan yang lain saja"

Sehun bingung, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau memperlakukan Hyejung seperti pelanggannya yang lain? Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran bingungnya lalu ia melihat kearah Hyejung yang sedang memesan di kasir, Hyejung tiba tiba menoleh lalu tersenyum dan melambai kepada Sehun. Sehun balas tersenyum kepadanya, _'Sungguh manis' _

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Hyejung dengan tajam. "Hey. Huna, kau mengenalnya?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah bilang jangan dekati dia, mengapa kau tidak menuruti perkataanku?" Luhan melipat tangannya dan cemberut. Sehun hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipinya, "Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau cemburu karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menemukan teman perempuan sementara kau tidak? Aku yakin ia tidak akan berbahaya lu~"

"Tidak hun, kau hanya tidak mengerti… haaahh, baiklah jika memang kamu mau berteman dengannya silahkan tapi kau akan melihat sendiri pada akhirnya. Dan jangan menyesal, aku sudah mengingatkanmu"

Luhan melanjutkan minum bubble teanya sementara Sehun sesekali memandang kearah Hyejung. Hyejung juga diam-diam melirik kearah Sehun, lalu Sehun berdiri

"Ada apa hun? Kau mau ke toilet?" Tanya Xiumin. Sehun menggeleng lalu menjawab, "Tidak, aku mau menemui Hyejung sebentar" lalu ia berjalan kearah kursi Hyejung. Teman-temannya hanya melihat dari jauh dengan tampang terheran-heran.

"Guys… mereka berteman" kata Kai memecahkan keheningan saat teman temannya melihat Sehun yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Hyejung di seberang. Suho mengangguk, "ini buruk kita harus peringatkan ia secepatnya. Ia tidak boleh terjebak dengan gadis macam Hyejung! Sehun anak baik-baik.. oh Tuhan ini sungguh menyeramkan…" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Luhan hanya melihat mereka dengan sakit.

…

"Hahaha, ermm.. jadi kau tinggal disitu? Boleh aku kerumah mu kapan-kapan? Kedengarannya sangat asyik dari ceritamu.." ucap Sehun sambil memandang Hyejung yang kini berada didepannya. Hyejung mengangguk tanda mengiyakan "Tentu saja boleh, hun! Mungkin minggu sore ini? Jam 4?"

"yap, kurasa aku tidak ada acara di hari itu.. haha, ermm.. sampai ketemu hari minggu jam empat!" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu ia melambai dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk teman temannya dan Hyejung pergi meninggalkan café itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat ia duduk lagi disamping Luhan. Teman temannya hanya menatapnya dengan sinis dan dingin, "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil melihat wajah teman temannya yang kusut.

"Kurasa sudah sebaiknya kita pulang, lihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore" kata Kris sembari berdiri, teman temannya mengangguk setuju dan ikut berdiri. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun jadi ia akhirnya ikut berdiri juga sambil masih kebingungan. "Bye Kyungsoo, sampai ketemu besok ya disekolah!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu ia membereskan meja teman temannya 

_Kling Kling _

Teman temannya meninggalkan café Kyungsoo

…

Esok harinya di sekolah, Sehun membuka lokernya dan mendapati sebuah surat. "Huh? Dari siapa?" Sehun membuka surat tersebut didalamnya ada tulisan

"_Hei Sehun!  
Kurasa kita sudah menjadi teman yang cukup baik sekarang, kita berbicara dengan lancar dan menyenangkan layaknya seorang kawan lama. Jadi apakah pada saat istirahat nanti kau mau menemaniku makan siang di dekat taman sekolah bagian timur? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau datang dan menemaniku,  
kita akan makan bersama jadi kumohon kau mau datang ya  
_

_-Park Hyejung- ^^" _

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke saku baju seragamnya. Yap, ia akan datang menemui Hyejung nanti. 

Sehun berjalan ke dalam kelasnya lalu melambai kearah temannya, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka melambai balik lalu menggeser tempat duduk untuk Sehun.

"Selamat pagi bro" kata Sehun sambil menonjok pelan lengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Pagi juga, cuacanya cerah ya" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ngehaha, iya.. tidak ada awan dilangit membuat matahari semakin terang" jawab Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Hum.. burung burung yang bersiul,bunga yang menari nari,rumput yang ber…" ucapan Chanyeol langsung diputus oleh Jongin. "Kalian berdua ingin berpuisi,membuat syair lagu atau apa?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Bukan apa apa, hanya berbasa-basi"

"Ck. Seharusnya kalian menyimpan suara untuk nanti, hari ini ada pelajaran seni kalian tahu? Nanti ada tes menyanyi"

"Iya kita tahu kok Jongin pintar" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memberantakkan rambut Jongin. "Aish.. Chanyeol-ah -_-" Jongin hanya menampakkan wajah bête lalu ia membaca bukunya lagi.

…

Sehun berjalan memasuki taman timur sekolah itu lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu menemui Hyejung sedang duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memangku sebuah kotak bekal. Sehun tersenyum lalu ia membawa nampannya dan duduk di sebelah hyejung

"Boo!" ucap Sehun, Hyejung langsung tersentak kaget lalu ia menoleh dan tertawa. "Ah.. Sehun, kukira kau tidak akan datang"

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, aku mendapat ini" sehun melambaikan kertas surat yang ia dapat di loker tadi pagi dari Hyejung. "Oh iya, aku yang mengirimnya hahaha"

Sehun ikut tertawa lalu ia merebut kotak bekal Hyejung dan membuka tutupnya. "Wow bento, terlihat lezat"

"Kau mau? Aku akan membaginya dengan mu"

"Tentu saja aku mau, aku suka sekali dengan menu itu!" kata Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Hyejung membagi makanannya dengan Sehun lalu mereka makan bersama.

Setelah mereka berdua kenyang, mereka duduk disitu sambil melihat kearah kolam ikan dihadapan mereka. "Besok… kau mau lagi istirahat bersamaku?" Tanya Hyejung.

"Mm.. baiklah, besok lagi haha. Kalau seterusnya juga boleh kok" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Hyejung balik tersenyum dengan lebar lalu ia bersandar pada pundak Sehun "Kau sungguh baik,aku tidak pernah mendapat orang sebaik kau, Sehuna~"

Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu ia membelai rambut Hyejung yang panjang dan lembut itu,

Sementara Luhan dari jauh melihat mereka dengan geram. _"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapaku.. Sehun?" _

…

Sekarang Sehun jadi lebih sering beristirahat dengan Hyejung, mereka suka bercanda canda,berbincang dan tertawa melihat siapa saja yang kebetulan lewat di koridor menatap mereka dengan sinis, khususnya para 'fans' Sehun. Salah satu dari mereka pernah tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Hyejung saat Sehun dan teman temannya lewat.

"Kau tahu tidak? Si hyejung itu… sekarang ia malah mendekati si Sehun! Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri…" dan seketika itu Sehun langsung menampar anak perempuan itu. Membuat yang lainnya terbengong bengong "Jangan hina yeojachinguku" ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Teman temannya terbelalak kaget. "Yeojachingu?" jerit Luhan sambil menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Nde, kita jadian sekitar dua hari yang lalu" sehun menjawabnya dengan santai sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Luhan menggeleng geleng dan memegang kepalanya frustasi, rasanya ia ingin menjerit sekarang namun terlambat, Sehun di depannya. Meninggalkan ia dan teman temannya lalu pergi bersama Hyejung.

…

Hari itu Sehun benar benar akan pergi ke rumah Hyejung, seperti yang dijanjikan pada waktu di café Kyungsoo. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu depan rumahnya lalu memencet bel.

_Ting Tong_

Pintu langsung terbuka dan sekarang Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapan Hyejung. "Annyeong!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum santai. Hyejung membalasnya dengan senyuman aneh lalu ia mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. "Tunggu, biar aku bikinkan minum untukmu"

Sehun mengangguk lalu ia berjalan masuk ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, menghela napas berat lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak foto dan lukisan tergantung di dinding dan juga ada boneka yang dipajang di lemari kaca. Karena penasaran Sehun mendatangi boneka tersebut lalu melihat lihat. boneka itu terbentuk seperti manusia, mirip sekali. Mulai dari rambutnya,bentuk tubuhnya, dan segala galanya. Bahkan mata nya terlihat sangat hidup untuk sebuah boneka. _"darimana Hyejung mendapatkan boneka boneka ini?" _

Saat Sehun masih tenggelam didalam pikirannya sendiri tiba tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya lalu ia menoleh dan…

Semuanya gelap.

…

Sehun terbangun, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Ia rasa matanya sedang ditutupi sesuatu sekarang ini dan dia juga tidak dapat bergerak,tidak dapat berbicara. Ia hanya bisa bergoyang goyang gelisah lalu ia mendengar suara kursi yang diputar tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Sudah bangun?" itu suara Hyejung!

"Mpp pft" sehun tidak dapat berbicara,mulutnya masih di tutupi oleh sesuatu.

Lalu tiba tiba ia dapat melihat kembali. Cahaya yang secara tiba tiba menusuk matanya itu membuatnya kaget. Ia melirik kesekitar ruangan, lampu yang bergoyang,lantai yang kotor,jahitan,kancing,jarum, dimanakah ia sebetulnya?

"Kebingungan? Hahaha, biar aku jelaskan…"

Hyejung melangkah mendekati Sehun lalu menatapnya dengan mengerikan. "Kau ingat boneka boneka yang ada di ruang tamu tadi? Hahaha, indah bukan?"

Ia melipat tangannya,lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Hah, sayang sekali jumlahnya cuma satu… ia pasti sangat kesepian, benar bukan? Apakah kau pernah merasakan kesepian? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab, mulutnya masih ditutup rapat rapat oleh sapu tangan. "Kuyakin kau tidak pernah merasakannya, Oh Sehun. Seorang laki-laki yang tampan,tinggi,berbakat dan terkenal tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian… Tidak seperti diri.. KU!" ucap Hyejung sambil mengangkat dagu Sehun, membuatnya melihat ke mata Hyejung. Peluh Sehun bertetesan, dalam hati ia bertanya Tanya.. sebenarnya apa yang Hyejung inginkan?

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Kau masih belum tahu aku akan berbuat apa?" Hyejung memelototi Sehun sementara Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya, _"Tuhan siapa saja bantu aku"_ doanya dalam hati

"Kau akan segera menemaninya.. si kecil manis Minhyuk. Kau akan berada di sampingnya setiap saat dan juga menemaniku, disini selamanya hahaha!"

Hyejung tertawa dengan mengerikan, Sehun rasanya ingin membuka mulutnya sekarang. Ia ingin melontarkan seribu pertanyaan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Kau ingin bicara? Silahkan" hyejung membuka saputangan dari mulut Sehun lalu melemparnya jauh jauh.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" Sehun bertanya setengah menjerit kepada Hyejung. "Ssst pelankan suaramu!" hyejung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun lalu ia menyeringai.

"Kau masih belum mengerti maksudku? Kau akan aku jadikan boneka…bodoh!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya lalu menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak tidak tidak.. apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan itu?!"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga.. kau milikku sekarang bukan? Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau menyukaiku,kau menyayangiku dan mencintaiku tapi kurasa itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku tahu kau akan meninggalkanku sewaktu-waktu. Aku tahu suatu hari kau bisa mendapat perempuan yang lebih baik dariku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Kau mengerti maksudku? Aku ingin, kau abadi di sampingku!"

Sehun menganga.. ia tergagap gagap, bukan seperti ini caranya, bukan.

Hyejung meneteskan air matanya lalu ia mengangkat sebuah pisau. "Maafkan aku sehun.." ucapnya lalu ia melayang kan pisau itu dan…

_BRAK! _

Pintu dibuka, suara peluru, Hyejung terkapar dilantai,

Luhan.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Hey hey hey kawan, chanbubble kembali bawa lanjutan FF ini! Jangan lupa reviews nya ya~ kalo ngga nanti gabakal dilanjut ngehaha xD **

**Oiya chanbubble kemarin lihat ada yang nulis di reviews terus nanyain ini cerita yaoi / straight? Kalo bisa dibilang ini cerita yaoi yah, soalnya pairing nya hunhan ^^ ikutin aja terus dulu ceritanya sob~**

**Segitu aja ya, thanks buat semua readers baik yang silent maupun yang udah mau luangin waktu nulis reviews! Lafyaall3**

**See you in the next chapter o/**


End file.
